


Regicide

by Kimmimaru



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Murder, Regicide, Trials, minor blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 02:01:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16379264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Hurt Noct week day 1.Noctis is arrested for the murder of his own father and tried before his father's own court.





	Regicide

**Author's Note:**

> This...this is awful. I am so, so sorry to inflict this upon everyone but I ran out of time and had to make something up on the spot. I wanted to do much more with this but just don't have the energy. I hope its ok?

The streets of insomnia were drenched. Street lights flickered in the late evening, highlighting the occasional brave soul who had dared to come out in the torrential downpour. A car drove past, headlights illuminating a dark figure hurrying across the street as they tugged their hood up over their head. Their boots hit a puddle, sending water cascading over their legs but they ran on.  
  
Noctis cursed, glancing down at the damp screen of his phone with a frown, he was supposed to have been at the Citadel, having dinner with his father but he was running late. He jogged down a side street, taking a short cut towards the centre of the city. Ordinarily he wouldn't have risked walking but he had been way across town and some streets had flooded, holding up traffic and causing buses to be late. He had decided to walk, thinking he'd be faster. He had his hood pulled low over his face, hiding it from casual observers, not that there were many. Most people were indoors, cosied up in front of their TV's. Noctis envied them. He shoved his phone back into his jeans pocket and hurried on, tugging his hood lower as he turned left down an alley. It would take him to the wall that surrounded the Citadel, he could warp up to the top and down into the gardens. It was a much faster way in than going through all the security on the doors.  
  
He landed in the drenched gardens with a thud, blue crystals fading around him as he rose and walked up to the doors to the casual dining room his father used. He opened the sliding door and slipped inside, pulling down his hood and spraying water everywhere. With a sigh he turned, “Hey Dad, sorry I'm late. I was down town-” Noctis cut himself off, frowning at the back of his father's figure. It was dim in the dining room, the overhead light didn't appear to be working. Slowly he walked forward, arm out, “Dad?” He asked hesitantly, fingers closing over his dad's shoulder. He stepped around the chair his father was sat in and found himself staring into his father's pale face. Outside lightning flashed, illuminating the scene in intense, white light. Noctis' stomach tightened, his heart fluttering.  
  
Regis was too pale and when Noctis pressed a shaking hand to his face he was cold. The dinner was still hot before him, the gross green soup the cook enjoyed torturing Noct with. The smell of fresh bread filled the air but underneath there was another scent, something metallic and sharp. Like blood and...magic. Noctis sucked in a breath, looking down to his father's chest. A glimmer of silver stood out against the black of Regis' clothes, Noctis touched it. His fingers wrapped around the hilt of a dagger. Regis' blood was wet and still warm. Noctis yanked his hand back with a gasp, stumbling back into the table, lifting the bloody hand to his mouth as he fought back panic. “No...” Noctis' voice cracked, the word echoing in the empty hall. “No...D-Dad... _Dad_?!” He lurched forward, terror blinding him to all else as he pulled the dagger from his father's chest. He used his free hand to grab his shoulder and shake him, “Dad, wake up! Wake up!” Regis' head lolled grotesquely to the side, the light making him look withered, as if death had stolen the very last of his vitality. The knife fell from Noctis' numb fingers. He dropped to his knees, chest burning. “D-Dad...” He gasped, bloody hands shaking, curling into fists in Regis' trousers.  
  
Noctis barely heard the doors open. He didn't move when faceless people surrounded him. He couldn't understand what they were saying as someone big and strong grabbed him and yanked him roughly away from his father. He felt too weak to fight. There was an emptiness inside him, a cold well of nothing. He watched numbly as men surrounded his father's body, doing something to it. Someone shook him by the shoulder, Noctis turned to them, blinking.  
  
“Your highness, please, what happened here?”  
  
Noctis opened his mouth but no sound came out. Shock rendered him mute. He looked away from Cor and back to his father, he had been lifted and was being taken away. Noctis' hands shook. His head swam and he realised he wasn't breathing. Cor grabbed him again, shaking him roughly. Noctis shook his head, lifting a hand and wiping at his wet face. He smeared blood across it without thinking. Cor grabbed his hands, crouching before him and looked him in the eyes.

 

“Noctis, please. Tell me what happened.”  
  
“I...” Noctis croaked, mouth twisting. “I...” The words were trapped in his throat, his heart continued to hammer against his ribs, threatening to break through them. His dad couldn't be...he wasn't really...surely... “I-Is he...? Is he d-d-” Noctis couldn't force the word out, instead he turned huge eyes on Cor, “ _Please_...” He whispered desperately.  
  
“He's...in bad shape.” Cor replied delicately, fingers digging into Noctis' shoulder through his wet hoodie, “You're covered in blood.” Cor looked down at Noctis, as if noticing for the first time, “Your highness...are you injured?”

 

Noctis gaped at him as if he was insane, “No...No I...” He looked down at himself, the black hoodie was wet but not just with rain. Cor withdrew his hands and saw blood printed on his palms from Noctis' clothes, “I-I'm fine...” He managed hoarsely. He blinked, his eyes burning suddenly. He sucked in a breath. He shook and curled in on himself, head falling low so hair obscured his face.  
  
“Marshal, sir,”  
  
Cor looked up and over to a young Crownsguard, he rose and moved towards him, “What is it?”  
  
“I found this knife sir, beside the King's chair.”  
  
Cor pulled out a cloth and gingerly took the knife from the Guard's gloved hand, he inspected it. It was beautifully crafted, the hilt elegant and inscribed with a name. Something in Cor's chest tightened painfully, he glanced back at the prince who remained in a blood soaked huddle, shock obviously in full affect. “Shit.” He hissed under his breath, causing the Guard to raise an eyebrow, “Speak of this to no one.” He warned, “Not until we know the full story.” Cor sucked in a breath, smelling the magic lingering in the air. He looked back at the prince and watched him push fingers into his hair. It couldn't be...but all the evidence pointed at only one possible culprit. Cor bit back another curse. He pushed aside his own fear for his king and friend, pushed it deep down and took a deep breath. “Take the prince up to his rooms, place guards on his doors at all times. Watch him until we can work out what happened here.”  
  
The man saluted and moved off to try and drag the distraught prince to his feet.  
  
Gladio strode down the corridor, his boots making muted thudding sounds as he approached the prince's doors. He heard Ignis long before he saw him.  
  
“I am Ignis Scientia, future advisor to Prince Noctis and I _demand_ that you allow me inside to speak with him!”  
  
“My apologies sir, we've been given orders by the Marshal and the Shield not to allow anyone except them to enter.”  
  
“But-”  
  
“Iggy, drop it.” Gladio growled as he approached, putting a hand on Ignis' shoulder, “I've already asked Dad, he's not gonna let us in.”  
  
Ignis turned his furious green eyes on Gladio, “We can't just leave him in there alone!”  
  
Gladio's face softened briefly, “Come with me,” He said after a seconds hesitation, he drew Ignis away from the doors and down the corridor. Ignis followed reluctantly, continuously glancing back over his shoulder. They walked in silence until they reached the elevator, Gladio hit the button to return to the floor where Ignis resided. While they waited Ignis slumped against the wall, sighing and removing his glasses with shaking hands.  
  
“What are we going to do?” He asked quietly, staring at his glasses as he wiped them with the tail end of his shirt.  
  
“Nothing.” Gladio responded tightly, hands curling into massive fists. He grit his teeth against a sudden wave of emotion, “The king is dead.” He rasped, “He died last night. They got to him too late, he was barely even breathin'.”  
  
Ignis' breath stuttered, slowly his glasses fell from his fingers, “ _No_.”  
  
“Dad...he told me last night. It's not...not public yet.”  
  
Ignis stared down at his glasses, “Who was it? Are there any clues?”  
  
“Dad's not sayin'. They've put a gag on all media and no one's allowed to leave the Citadel. He's leading a full investigation-” Gladio heard a strange noise, he turned to see Ignis with his face in his hands. Gladio looked away, frowning at the elevator lights as they flickered. “Iggy...I think...I think they think it was Noct,”  
  
Ignis sucked in a breath through his teeth, “Never.” He said firmly, voice thick with emotion, “He would _never_ -”  
  
“I know. I know.” Gladio sighed, eyes closing and head hanging low, “But I overheard them fighting the other night, Noct...he said some pretty nasty things. And now they're holding off on the coronation...normally preparations would've started by now, get it over with so people know the line of succession's safe...that the crystal is safe. But no one's preparing anything...Not even a funeral.”  
  
Ignis let out a slow breath, “We need to find out what's going on,” He pushed himself away from the wall, retrieving his glasses.  
  
“Yeah, I tried already Iggy. Dad's not lettin' me near the case.”  
  
“We're too close, that is quite understandable...” Ignis paused as the doors of the elevator opened and they stepped inside, “However, there are other ways of gathering information.”  
  
Gladio eyed Ignis warily, “What're you thinkin'?”  
  
“If there's anyone who will know what is happening it will be the staff. They hear and see things we do not.”  
  
Gladio felt a small smirk tug at the corners of his lips, “Nice. Let's get to work then.”  
  
Noctis sat curled up in a window seat, gazing out of his window without really seeing. He was numb. A gaping hole in his chest where his father had been. His hands sat loosely in his lap, fingers curled inward. He had showered as soon as they'd shut the door of his rooms, watching as the water turned pink around his bare feet. He rested his head against the wall, eyes fixed on a single point in the distance. Cor had come to try to speak to him but he couldn't find any words, every time he tried they got stuck. Eventually Cor had left again and he was alone. Noctis closed his eyes, drawing his knees to his chest and burying his head in them. He remembered their argument, the one that had Noctis shouting things he'd never really meant. All over a stupid arranged marriage, if he could go back in time now he would eagerly accept the proposal. He would go to Altissia and marry Luna if it only meant his father had a few more years. He'd do anything, anything to have his father back. Noctis gritted his teeth, feeling his throat and eyes burn. His hands clenched into fists around his knees and he let a sob that had been trapped inside his chest escape.  
  
He was interrupted some three hours later by Clarus and Cor, they entered the room and stood there a moment. Noctis sniffed, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his jacket, he didn't meet their gazes and waited for someone to speak.  
  
“Your highness, we need to know what happened that night.” Clarus began, “You need to explain.”  
  
Noctis' shoulders lifted as he hunched in on himself, “I was running late.” He began, his voice hoarse from lack of use and emotion, he fiddled with his sleeve, plucking at a loose thread, “I was down town just...walking around...I dunno. When I realised I was gonna be late for Dad's dinner I ran back. I warped over the wall, it's quicker to get in that way...” Noctis' breath shuddered and he sucked in a lungful of air, “And I...I...went into the room and Dad was...he was there. He was...sat there and I thought...I _knew_...” Noctis' voice cracked and he covered his face with his hands, “I-I panicked. I...I pulled out the knife. I...I didn't think. I just wanted...I...” Noctis sniffed, wiping at his eyes again, “I was so stupid. D'you know the last thing I said to him?” He looked over at Clarus and Cor, “That I hated him.” Noctis' breath hitched, his lungs burning, “I don't. I...didn't.”  
  
Cor made to move forward but Clarus held him steady, “Your highness, do you remember anything else? Anything at all that can help us find whoever did this?”  
  
Noctis shrugged, “I could smell magic.” He whispered, “That's it.”  
  
Clarus sighed heavily, his own voice cracking, “Noctis, I am...so sorry.”  
  
Noctis curled up into a tighter ball but said nothing. The two men left him alone.  
  
Later Clarus entered the council chambers, he stood outside the door for a good two minutes as he fought for the strength to stand where his King should have. He closed his eyes, fighting back tears. He hadn't cried since his wife had died, he wasn't about to cry now. After a moment or two he managed to calm his raging heartbeat and slowly pushed the door open. The room was already full. Everyone looked up as he moved to the head of the table, seating himself reluctantly into the King's chair. As Shield he would act as ruler until Noctis was able to be crowned. He sat still, hands shaking as they rested upon the table top, then he looked up at the solemn faces surrounding him, “Our beloved King is dead,” He said, his voice surprising him by not shaking, “It is a tragic day for us all. However, now we must discuss what we must do to ensure the safety of our Kingdom.”  
  
“Have we found any clues as to who it was?” A counsellor piped up, a small, nervous looking man with wide grey eyes.  
  
“Not yet but I am conducting an investigation-”

  
“Is that truly a good idea, Clarus?”  
  
Clarus tensed at that voice, he frowned over at the woman who had spoken. She wore a look of feigned concern, “Lady Ava, as a Shield who has...outlived his King, it is my duty to see to the investigation.”  
  
“Perhaps but I believe in this case it would be far better to have someone in charge who is not so...close.”  
  
“Whatever do you mean, Counsellor?” Lord Albus Scientia spoke up, eyebrow arching curiously, “Surely you're not insinuating that Clarus is not fit to do his job?”  
  
“As much as I wish that were not so I am afraid I am.” Lady Ava sighed, “We are all aware of how close you were to King Regis, it is to your credit of course but you were also very close to his son. Your sons grew up together, if we wish to conduct a fair and impartial investigation I believe it would be far more prudent to place someone else at the head of the investigation.”  
  
Albus scoffed, adjusting his glasses and shaking his head, “Preposterous! You truly believe that Clarus wouldn't do his utmost to see the perpetrator come to justice?”  
  
“He is bias. He loved Regis as a brother and his son by extension. As we are all aware there is extremely incriminating evidence that implicates Prince Noctis as the murderer. We cannot allow injustice to be done if we allow a murderer to walk free, and in this case it is no ordinary murder.”  
  
Clarus frowned down at the table for a moment, “Lady Ava is correct,” Clarus sighed, eyes closing, “Prince Noctis is the son of a man I considered my brother, I am not fit to lead this investigation.” He cleared his throat, blinking, “Instead we must vote on the person we deem worthy enough to oversee it.”  
  
Lady Ava inclined her head politely, “I agree, a vote would be fair.”  
  
The vote ended with Titus Drautos and Lady Ava tied, “Very well, Drautos, Lady Ava; you will lead this investigation.” Clarus agreed.  
  
The meeting adjourned and everyone rose, Clarus lingered behind as Albus moved to sit beside him, “You realise you could be making a monumental mistake, Clarus?” He whispered as the door closed on the last council member.  
  
Clarus rubbed at his eyes, shoulders sagging, “What choice do I have? Regis wouldn't want-”  
  
“He wouldn't want his son accused of a murder he did not commit.” Albus sucked in a breath, shaking his head, “You know Lady Ava was always calling for stricter boundaries on the prince, she's hated him since he came of age. You also know that every time Noctis has been allowed into meetings they have fought. When he's crowned, he will choose his own council and I highly doubt her position will remain. She will be replaced by my nephew and your son.”  
  
“I am well aware of the politics of this council chamber.” Clarus muttered, “But if I had refused I would be accused of favouritism. I cannot afford for that to happen. It is my duty to oversee the smooth running of the realm in the absence of a crowned King, until the day Noctis sits upon the throne I cannot allow any other to steal that duty from me or Noctis will never see the throne whether he is innocent or not.”  
  
“Then let us all hope that nothing comes of this evidence.”  
  
That night Noctis lay in bed, unable to sleep. All he could see was his father's slack face. When he did manage to doze off he was plagued by nightmares where a shadowy figure would stab his father in front of him, he was always bound and helpless to prevent it. Noctis woke early that morning in a cold sweat.  
  
When the sun had risen Noctis got up, showered and dressed. He went to sit at his window, eyes on the horizon. A while later, after breakfast had been delivered and sat congealing on his bed side table, a knock broke him out of his numb haze. He turned just as the door opened and several burly crownsguard stepped into the room along with Captain Titus Drautos. Noctis shifted, forcing himself to sit upright, “What's going on?” He asked, voice wavering as the men approached. Titus watched him from an inscrutable face, “What...what's happening? Drautos?”  
  
“Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum, you are under arrest for regicide and treason.”  
  
Noctis froze, eyes widening as it took a moment for the words to sink in. When they did he rose unsteadily, legs feeling jelly-like, “Wait! Wait...no! I didn't do it!” The guards moved in, grabbing Noctis' arms and pulling them behind his back. Titus said nothing. “Please, Drautos, you know I didn't do it!”  
  
“You can plead your case in front of the court and they will judge you innocent or guilty.” Titus replied, his voice measured and impassive. Noctis swallowed as his wrists were cuffed, he took a breath but Titus shook his head firmly, “Your highness, fighting will only make this worse. Just come quietly.”  
  
Noctis clamped his mouth shut, lower lip trembling as tears sprang to his eyes, “I didn't do this.” He whispered as he was dragged out of his bedroom, “You have to believe me.”  
  
Titus stood still as Noctis was dragged past him, refusing to react. Noctis gave up and turned away, head hanging low as he was guided firmly down the hallway to the elevator.  
  
“Noct's _what_?!” Ignis' voice rose over the quiet chatter of the room, Gladio glared at him and grabbed his arm. He yanked him roughly back into his seat.  
  
“Shut up!” Gladio hissed, “You can't just shout shit, Iggy. Calm down, getting angry isn't going to help anyone.”  
  
“But you cannot seriously believe Noct would do such a thing?” Ignis leaned forward, snatching Gladio's wrist and squeezing, “We've known him since we were all children. He would never hurt his father.”  
  
Gladio sighed, running his fingers through his hair, “I know. I believe he's innocent and so does dad but we have no evidence. We can't prove it and Noct...” Gladio swallowed, “He's not talkin'.”  
  
“What do you mean?” Ignis' fingers brushed his cooling coffee cup, he barely spared it a glance. The room was subdued, usually the cafeteria was full of inane chatter but everyone felt Regis' loss too keenly.  
  
“I mean he's gone mute. Refuses to talk to anyone. Not even Dad's been able to get anything out of him.”  
  
“Does he realise his silence is incriminating him?”  
  
Gladio levelled Ignis with a look, “Yeah, I'm sure he does.”  
  
Ignis swallowed, fingers curling automatically around his drink, he gazed into it's depths, “He's letting them accuse him. He's...given up.”  
  
“He said he was out the night...the night the King was...” Gladio cleared his throat but continued, “He said he was walking around, Iggy, he's got no alibi.”  
  
“Then what are we supposed to do? The staff have not seen or heard anything. It's as if...” Ignis trailed off, shaking his head and pushing his hands into his hair, “They cannot go through with this farce of a trial. It's all just to ensure Noct doesn't ascend the throne.”  
  
“I know. That Ava woman's always had it in for him but Dad had no choice but to cave, you know he would've fought if he could.”  
  
“Yes.” Ignis shook his head, “Is Noct allowed visitors?”  
  
“Not yet, as soon as he is I'll let you know.”  
  
“Thank you,”  
  
“We need to find something, Igs.” Gladio sighed, “If we don't, he'll be executed. Regicide is a serious crime.”  
  
“I know. We...we will find something. If we can get in to see Noct, then maybe we can get more information from him. Perhaps he went into a store and simply doesn't remember.”  
  
“Let's hope so.”  
  
Noctis' cell was nice enough. As a prince he was afforded that much. He stood in the centre, staring at the plain walls and small bed. Slowly he moved towards it and sat down, throwing himself sideways and curling into a ball. He listened to the guards talk and closed his eyes. It still felt unreal to him, even days after discovering his father's body he still kept expecting him to walk through the doors with his usual smile. Noctis shivered, the cells were cold but he didn't have the energy to get up and ask for more blankets. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling, he knew there was no way to prove his innocence. No one had seen him, he'd hidden himself well enough not to be recognised. He had taken a route that had no CCTV, he hadn't even spoken to Prompto on the phone. He had needed to get out, take in some fresh air and cool off before the dinner with his father. He'd planned to convince him not to go through with the marriage but now it all seemed so pointless. He wished he'd never argued with his father, wished he'd told him he loved him. Noctis closed his eyes and stifled a sob in the sleeve of his top.  
  


Later he was visited by Lady Ava, she stood outside his cell, eyes cold. Noctis forced himself upright but kept his head low as he stared down at his hands, “We are holding a funeral for your father soon,” She said, causing Noctis to look up.  
  
“When? Can I go?”  
  
“I am afraid not, your highness,” Lady Ava sighed as if it broke her heart to see him in distress, “Your imprisonment has been released to the public, it would be unsafe for you to-”  
  
“I have to go to my own father's funeral!” Noctis leapt up and went to the doors, fingers wrapping around cold metal. “Please, let me say good bye.”  
  
“There will be citizens there who will not wish to see their King's murderer mourning with them.”  
  
“M-Murderer?” Noctis' eyes widened and he blinked, “I'm not-”  
  
“Although we have yet to hold trial unfortunately the evidence so far suggests that you are the culprit, it would be unwise for you to go to your father's funeral when public opinion is so low.”

  
“No. No please, let me say good bye to him. He's my dad.”

 

“I am sorry, Noctis.”  
  
Noctis licked his lips, noting the drop in his title. He pressed his forehead against the bars, a humourless smile curling his lips, “You've already decided I'm guilty, haven't you?” He whispered, closing his eyes.

 

“Not at all, Noctis. We are still investigating. Now, if you have some information that can prove your whereabouts on that night we will be sure to follow it up.” Lady Ava watched the prince sink to his knees.  
  
“You know I don't have any.” He whispered, drawing into himself.  
  
She sighed, “Then we will proceed with our investigation.” With that she walked away, leaving Noctis curled on the floor of his cell.  
  
Ignis watched the line of pall bearers enter the church, carrying Regis' body. He was among a small crowd of higher nobles, everyone dressed in all black. He tugged at his shirt collar, feeling his uncle's hand on his.  
  
“Stop fidgeting,” Albus whispered, “You haven't done that since you were a child.”  
  
“I know,” Ignis lowered his head as they started to follow the procession inside the church, “Where's Noct?”  
  
Albus shifted uncomfortably as they waited in line so they could enter the building, “He's...not allowed to come.”  
  
Ignis turned his head, “Why?”  
  
“Because they've deemed him a risk. They think his presence will cause a scene.”

 

“But it's his father's funeral! How can they-”  
  
Albus squeezed Ignis' wrist tightly as they passed by the priest, when they were safely inside he guided Ignis towards the front rows where their seats awaited, “They announced Noct's involvement to the press, if the populace see him here he would be mobbed and killed. The last thing Clarus or I want is to see him torn apart on the steps of the church.”  
  
Ignis swallowed, eyeing his uncle as they took their seats just behind the Amicitia family. He turned his eyes reluctantly to the front as the service began. He spent his time staring at the back of Gladio's head, even during the prayers. His mind was working over time, he had to find a way out of this for Noctis. It was not just his duty to the prince but to the boy himself. He would find something...anything...to get him out. He had to.  
  
Clarus rose at the end of the prayers, he walked up to the open casket and looked inside. As was tradition the King would lie at rest under the watchful gaze of the Six until he was burned on an open pyre six days later. Clarus took a slow breath and leaned down, pressing a kiss to Regis' forehead, “Farewell, old friend.” He whispered, closing his eyes before pushing himself away. Gladio went to his side and it wasn't until he felt his son's steadying hand on his elbow that he realised how unsteady he was. Gladio helped him out of the church and down the stairs, Iris following them while sniffling and wiping at her tears with a handkerchief.  
  
They met up with Albus and Ignis at the bottom, Ignis bowed respectfully while Albus clasped Clarus' wrist. “How are you feeling?” Albus asked as they started the short trek back to the convoy of cars that awaited them.  
  
“Still in shock I think,” Clarus replied carefully, “It...doesn't seem real somehow. I always assumed that when Regis died so...so would I. It's supposed to be the way...I thought I would always be there to protect him. I failed in my duty to him-”  
  
“Now Clarus, do you really believe Regis would have wanted you to blame yourself? He hated it when you spent so little time with your family, it was your right to take that day off whether you believe it or not.”  
  
Clarus sighed, looking up at the sky as the group came to a halt, “Perhaps not but had I been there then it never would have happened. It has been over a thousand years and not a single Shield has failed his King...Until now.”  
  
“Dad-”  
  
“Gladio, take your sister home.” Clarus ordered, waving his son's concerns away, “I will join you when I can.”  
  
“Dad-”  
  
“Gladio, go home. Eat. Rest.” Clarus frowned at Gladio who looked somehow smaller under his stern stare, “You need it. You're young yet and have a future King to protect.”  
  
Gladio nodded, shutting his mouth, “Yes sir,”  
  
Ignis watched his uncle walk with Clarus before turning on Gladio, “His phone.” He said abruptly, eyes widening with realisation.  
  
“What?” Gladio frowned at him, “What're you on about?”  
  
“Noct...he...he had his phone on him.”  
  
“Yeah, and? You know he didn't make any calls.”  
  
“Your father had a tracking device installed just in case, do you remember? Noct whined about it for months!” Ignis grabbed Gladio by his broad shoulders and shook him, “That device may be the only thing standing in the way of Noct's execution!”  
  
Slowly Gladio licked his lips, his own eyes brightening, “We can use it to find his location at the time of the murder.” He breathed, fingers tingling as he grabbed Ignis by the elbows, “Why didn't we think of that before?”

  
“Because it's all happened so quickly...” Ignis took a breath, “Your father's right, take Iris home. I will see if I can convince them to allow me access to Noct's phone.”  
  
“Do it. If not, I'll ask dad.”  
  
Ignis nodded and let Gladio go, he turned on his heel and sped off into the rain, heedless of his suit.  
  
When they came for him Noctis stood and held out his hands, he was shaking and pale but there was a resigned determination in his eyes. Lady Ava nodded to the guards who escorted Noctis out of his cell and towards the elevator.  
  
The court was held in the throne room. Noctis was led into the centre of the room, his eyes swept the mezzanine area where his father's council sat, their expressions a mix of wariness, sadness and confusion. Noctis moved his eyes to the empty throne, a pang of pain causing his heart to squeeze tightly. His father's crown sat on a cushion, glinting in the light streaming through the high windows. The black marble almost glowed. Noctis swallowed and looked down at his feet as Lady Ava moved to the front of the room, her official robes sweeping the floor behind her. Titus Drautos stood at her side, arms behind his back as he stared at the wall impassively.  
  
“We are gathered here to oversee the trial of Noctis Lucis Caelum, accused of the murder of his father and our beloved King.” Lady Ava began, her words as sharp as knives. Noctis flinched helplessly, frowning as he continued to stare at his boots, “Marshal Leonis, you were first on the scene.”  
  
Cor stepped forward, looking immaculate in his uniform, “I was, your Ladyship,”  
  
“Please, describe the scene for us.”  
  
“I was on duty that night and had an urgent message for the King. I heard he was having dinner with his son so I went to give it to him. When I got there I saw the prince on his knees with his head in his father's lap, Lieutenant Hardy was with me and went to move the prince so we could see what had happened.” Cor hesitated, frowning, “There was...a lot of blood and a knife lying on the floor beside the chair. The prince was...understandably distraught. We tried to question the prince but received no coherent answer, which is understandable given the circumstances-”  
  
“Mr. Leonis, the court would appreciate it if you stuck to facts rather than assumptions about emotions.”  
  
Cor sent a look at Lady Ava full of venom before continuing, “Fine. I ordered the guards with me to see the prince to his rooms, as is the proper procedure when there has been an assasination. I posted guards at his door, to ensure his safety.”  
  
“Thank you, Marshal. If you would be so kind as to tell us if this is the knife you found?” Lady Ava lifted a bag which held a bloodied silver knife.  
  
Cor took it from her, his face twisting, “Yes. It's the knife.” He handed it back as if touching it disgusted him, he folded his hands at the base of his spine and took a breath.  
  
“And who does the knife belong to?”  
  
Cor opened his mouth and closed it, his eyes moving to Noctis who stood in the centre of the room like an animal at a zoo, “it's...”  
  
“Please keep in mind, Marshal, that you swore an oath.”  
  
Cor closed his eyes and turned away, “It belongs to the prince.” He said finally.  
  
Noctis closed his eyes, sighing heavily. The first nail in his coffin had been laid.  
  
“Thank you Marshal.” Lady Ava nodded her head and Cor stepped off to the side of the room where he waited and watched, “Next, Lieutenant Hardy.”  
  
Lieutenant Hardy was a young man with a wash of dark blond hair and a five o'clock shadow, his eyes were deep set and dark and he looked at the prince like he was some mystical being. Lady Ava asked him to recount his version of events which matched up to Cor's. Noctis listened, watching every twitch of Hardy's fingers and face. Finally Lady Ava thanked him and sent him to stand beside Cor.  
  
“Now we have heard of the events from the two witnesses after the fact,” Lady Ava turned on Noctis, “Noctis Lucis Caelum, if you would care to recount events as you see them?”  
  
Noctis swallowed, “I...” He cleared his throat and looked up towards where the other council members sat, “What would be the point?” He asked, shrugging one shoulder, “You've already decided I'm guilty.”  
  
“Mr. Caelum-”  
  
“No. I...I've had enough. My father's dead. I'm the last in line for the throne and I've got no heirs. When I'm dead, the entire city'll be vulnerable to attack and the crystal unguarded...” Noctis sucked in a breath, a dull, throbbing kind of anger rushing through his blood. He glared directly at Lady Ava, fury causing his eyes to glow, “This isn't a fair trial and you know it. Anyone who knows me could tell you i'd never, ever hurt my dad.”  
  
“Noctis-”  
  
Noctis twitched at the sound of Clarus' voice but cut him off anyway, “My dad would be disgusted by everything that's happening here. That he was murdered right under the noses of crownsguard who's entire fucking job it is to protect us!”  
  
“Noctis!” Clarus' voice boomed across the hall, he rose from his seat and gained everyone's attention, “I understand you're angry but remember your position here,” He warned, his voice low and calm, “Just answer the questions, please your highness.”  
  
Noctis stared into Clarus' eyes, eyes he had known all his life before he dropped them, “Yes sir,” He whispered, “Sorry.”  
  
Clarus nodded, “Continue,”  
Lady Ava schooled her expression but Noctis didn't miss the anger that had flickered briefly in her gaze when Clarus had used his title, “Thank you Lord Amicitia.” She tilted her head graciously, “Now, Noctis, please tell us of the events leading up to your father's demise.”  
  
Noctis swallowed, a lump forming in his throat but he took a deep breath and forced his anger away, “A few days ago I'd argued with Dad, he wanted me to...to marry someone. I wanted my freedom for a bit longer so I got angry and...and said some things which weren't true.”  
  
“What did you say to him?”  
  
Noctis closed his eyes, “That I hated him,” He whispered hoarsely, “That I wished he wasn't my dad...that I hated being a prince.”  
  
“And the night of your father's death?”  
  
“I went out for a walk, just cool my head so I could try and reason with him. I walked across the city but when it was time to go back to the Citadel to meet dad I realised I was gonna be late, it was raining and flooded in some areas so I couldn't get the bus. I ran home and warped over the walls-”  
  
“Why would you have any need to sneak into your own home?”  
  
“Because it was quicker than going through the gates,” Noctis sighed, “I've done it before.” He lifted his chained hands and pushed hair from his eyes, ignoring how they burned, “I went into the dining room and I...I found...found him. He was...sat in his chair...” A few drops fell from his eyes, trickling down his cheeks, “I saw the knife a-and I didn't know what else to do, I panicked and pulled it out. I...I should've tried to make a potion, Dad taught me recently...but I...I forgot everything. I just had to get that knife out. I know...I know it was wrong b-but I...I didn't think...” Noctis wiped at his eyes, sniffing as he tried to control himself, “I'm sorry. I'm sorry Dad...”  
  
“How do you explain the presence of your knife at the scene?”  
  
“I don't know.” Noctis choked, his knees giving way so he crumpled to the floor, “I don't know! I lost it ages ago.”  
  
“What else did you notice about the room?”  
  
Noctis sniffed again, wiping at his eyes, “Magic.” He breathed, looking up and meeting Lady Ava's eyes, “I could smell magic.”  
  
“Were there any magic users present?”  
  
“No.” Noctis shook his head, “And it...it didn't smell like dad's...Magic has a scent...depending on the person who uses it. Dad's was stronger, like mine.”  
  
“Yes well...unfortunately we only have your word for that.”  
  
“Magic does indeed have a unique scent,” Clarus agreed from the mezzanine, “When a King of Lucis uses it, it is very, very strong. Like ozone. When a retainer uses it it is much weaker.”  
  
“Thank you my lord,” Lady Ava said dryly, “Unfortunately we cannot base our entire decision on the smell of magic. Anyway,” She cleared her throat and stood straighter, “So far, all evidence we have points to the prince's guilt. We have no proof of his whereabouts on the night in question-”  
  
“Wait!”  
  
Noctis jumped when the doors were slammed open, his eyes widened when Ignis and Gladio pushed their way past the guards and ran towards him, “I-Iggy?” He whispered hoarsely as Ignis dropped to his knees before him and took both his hands, he shook and his eyes scanned Noctis' face intently.  
  
“Noct, are you ok?”  
  
“I...I'm fine...except I'm on trial...what're you doing here?”  
  
“Guards, remove the-”  
  
“Wait! Please, Lady Ava, we have come across some new evidence.” Ignis said, looking up at Ava.  
  
“What new evidence?” Lady Ava frowned, looking between Noctis and Ignis and Gladio and back again.  
  
“His phone,” Gladio said, moving forward and standing between Noctis and the council members, as if his body alone would protect his prince from judgement.  
  
“His-” Clarus began but then his face went slack with surprise, he rose, “Where is it?”  
  
“Still in the evidence lockers,” Ignis replied, “We managed to get into it and found proof that Noctis was exactly where he said he was that night. It proves he's innocent.”  
  
Noctis blinked as the words took their time sinking in, he let Ignis clutch at his hands, checking his wrists to see if they were damaged by the handcuffs.  
  
“This is ridiculous, his phone cannot be used in a trial.”  
  
“You're wrong, Lady Ava. I put a tracking device on it a long time ago to ensure we had a way to track the prince if the worst ever happened or he got lost. It was part of the deal he made with his father when he was given more freedom.” Clarus smiled, trying and failing to hide his glee, “It will have recorded his exact journey through the city.”  
  
“But...but he could have given it to someone else to walk around with!”  
  
“Except he had it on him when you arrested him.” Ignis reminded her, “Which would not have been the case had he handed it to someone else.”  
  
Lady Ava's mouth tightened and she turned a sickly shade of white, it seemed her plans were falling down around her.  
  
“This court is adjourned,” Clarus declared, “His highness will be released from custody and given a full apology by Lady Ava.”  
  
Noctis let himself be hauled to his feet and, feeling numb, phased through the cuffs which fell with a tinkle at his feet. A huge hand landed on his shoulder and squeezed, he looked up into Gladio's grinning face, “Took us a while, sorry about that.” He muttered.  
  
A small, hesitant smile curled Noctis' own mouth, “Well...better late than never, huh?”  
  
“Perhaps it is time to get you back to your rooms. It looks as if you have had very little sleep and you must be ready for a very intensive press conference.” Ignis reminded him, “The people need a King, Noct.”  
  
Noctis breathed in deep, as if he were breathing for the first time in days. “Guys I...”

Gladio slapped his shoulder, “It's ok, just get yourself some rest.”

 


End file.
